


A Weda Christmas

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn needs to get Wesley a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weda Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn sat by the Christmas tree counting the presents there were a lot of people to buy for this year and she had to make sure she covered everyone. As she put the last present back her eyes went wide in horror. She had forgotten to get Wesley a present. Dawn dashed into the kitchen where Buffy and Willow were making Christmas cookies. 

“Buffy, we have to go to the mall now” 

“Dawn it is Christmas Eve” Buffy stated as she mixed the cookie dough “What’s so important?” 

“I haven’t got Wesley a present” 

There was a note of desperation in her voice because out of all the people that were coming for Christmas Wesley was the one she most wanted to impress. 

“Well I guess we could go” Willow reassured the teenager Dawn nodded thanks and they walked out to the car. 

*~*~*~* 

The mall was crowded with people busily doing there last minute Christmas shopping which made it difficult to find anything. Dawn thought hard she wasn’t sure what to get him books he had tonnes of boxer shorts were too personal she needed to think of an appropriate in between gift. 

“The mall will be closing in ten minutes” the voice said over the loud speaker. 

Dawn sighed dejectedly and made her way to the food court where Willow was waiting. 

“Empty handed?” Willow asked as Dawn sat down. 

“It’s no use he’s going to hate me” 

“He won’t hate you. Ready to go?” 

Willow ordered two hot chocolates and they headed home. 

“Couldn’t you just magic me up a gift?” Dawn asked. 

“No if I did that there wouldn’t be any thought in it would there?” 

She was right but that made Dawn even more depressed when they got home Dawn took up position under the Christmas tree and tried to think what to do. 

Two hours later and her mind was still blank she thought maybe she could go through the other presents and switched the nametags but that wouldn’t be a nice thing to do. 

“Dawn? Are you going to bed?” Buffy asked. 

“No I thought I might stay here for a bit see if Santa comes maybe I can get a present off him” 

Buffy nodded and said goodnight leaving Dawn alone she went into the kitchen and drowned her sorrows in some eggnog. Things were looking up though because in the wee small hours of the morning Dawn had an idea for a gift hopefully it would be something he’d like. She headed up to bed thinking about how to put her plan into action. 

*~*~*~*~* 

When Dawn came downstairs Christmas morning everyone was already opening their presents, clothes, weapons, books, movies Dawn sat down and quickly opened hers then went upstairs to get dressed. She came back down wearing a Christmas outfit that was off the shoulder long sleeved top and short flared skirt both red and lined with white fur. 

“Dawn!” Buffy exclaimed, “Where did you get that outfit?” 

Dawn shrugged “From your closet” 

Buffy shrank back when she remembered why she bought it, to play naughty Santa with a certain vampire. 

“Should I take it off?” 

“No it’s fine looks better on you actually” 

The doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” Dawn dashed to the door and opened it the AI Gang stood on the doorstep. 

“Hey guys Merry Christmas!” she beamed they walked inside all except Wesley who was admiring her outfit. 

“Wes?” 

“You look fantastic” he said Dawn blushed maybe her gift idea would work after all. 

“So are you going to come inside or do you plan on freezing to death?” 

“What? Yes right” he walked in and she shut the door. 

*~*~*~* 

After a relatively normal dinner it was decided that everyone was going to go ice skating mostly because of a bet Spike and Angel had. It would be kind of funny watching the undead skate and then it was onto the town party. Dawn was in the kitchen cleaning up when Wesley walked in. 

“Ready for your present?” he asked. 

Dawn nodded Wesley handed her a small box she looked at him curiously and opened it. Inside was a small silver heart-shaped padlock with a red ruby in its centre presented on a sliver chain. Dawn’s heart melted. 

“Wes it’s beautiful! I love it help me put it on” 

Wesley took it from her and placed it around her neck when she felt his fingers touch her bare skin she got goose bumps. He came back around and smiled. 

“There perfect” 

“Now for your present” Dawn said shakily hoping she wouldn’t chicken out Wesley looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath leaned in and kissed him Wesley was shocked but soon gave into the sensation of having his adorable friend kiss him when they broke apart he was the first to speak. 

“That was my present?” he asked still holding her. 

Dawn nodded “That and everything that comes with it. So do you like it?” 

He smiled “This is the best present ever” and kissed her again. 

“Guys come on” Buffy called Wesley took her hand and they walked out to join the others.


End file.
